Mi esposo, el extraño
by Chokoreto Kis5
Summary: Nunca esperé esto de mi padre, pero se lo terminé agradeciendo.
1. Intro

**Advertencias: **AU, Fuerte vocabulario, leemon

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes deNaruto son propiedad de Kishimoto Masashi, solo fueron tomados para hacer esta historia que es Adaptada, pero que se fue modificada.

Lamentablemente mi madre murió cuando yo nací por lo que yo y mi hermana pequeña quedamos al cuidado de mi padre. Nunca pedí haber acido en una prestigiosa y adinerada familia, el "rollo" de la etiqueta, la calidad de lo que vistes, el dinero que tu familia generó al año, eso no me interesaba, solo quería estar con mi padre pero nunca estaba, ni por el cumpleaños de ambas, se la pasaba viajando.

A mis 17 años, estaba por terminar mi carrera profesional de modelaje cuando, repentinamente, esa noticia llegó a mis oídos.


	2. ¿Por qué?

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Por qué?**_

Debido a su apellido y apariencia, Hinata Hyuga nunca necesitó estudiar modelaje. Era la favorita de muchas marcas de ropa, perfumes y joyería pero quería estudiar y no pasar por encima de aquellos y aquellas que se esforzaban. A los ojos de muchos fotógrafos era extremadamente hermosa y muy fotogénica, lo cual facilitaba su trabajo. Cuerpo bien proporcionado, los ojos perlados característicos de su familia, cara angelical y una sonrisa que mataba.

Aquella agradable tarde de veranos, llegó a casa más temprano que de costumbre pues había recibido una llamada de su padre diciendo que estaría 1 mes con ella y su primo Neji en casa y que Hanabi también estaría ese tiempo de visita. Como iba saliendo de una sesión fotográfica vestía simplemente un short de mezclilla negro, una blusa de tirantes negra y encima una holgada corta en color blanco además de un lindo gorro sobre su cabello suelto y una botas largas con un poco de tacón. Al llegar a casa pudo ver el lujoso BMW de su primo estacionado en la entrada y a un lado, la también lujosa limusina de su padre; se extrañó de ver otro lujoso auto a un lado, quizás era de Neji, su querido primo y su amor por los autos.

Entró a la enorme casa, dejando sus llaves en el recibidor mientras algunos empleados le daban la bienvenida pero se sintió extraña pues la saludaban con una cara de preocupación a lo cual ella solo pudo devolverles el gesto amablemente, como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Estoy aquí padre, Neji-nisan!- Entró a la lujosa sala haciendo un poco de ruido pero se detuvo al ver que no estaban solos. Con ellos estaba un joven apuesto de cabellos y orbes negros como el carbón, de unos 25 años aproximadamente el cual la miraba de una manera muy extraña a su parecer-Lo siento, no sabía que estaba en reunión padre, regresaré luego comper…- Y fue interrumpida por su padre quien tenía un semblante de frustración y su primo de impotencia.

-No interrumpes nada hija, pasa y saluda por favor.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas debido al escándalo que venía haciendo además de que lo apuesto de aquel hombre no ayudaba mucho y la ponía nerviosa.

-Ah…Buenas Tardes.-Dijo haciendo una reverencia la cual era devuelta inmediatamente.

-Como ves Itachi, ella es mi hija mayor, Hinata- Habló el mayor de los Hyuga señalando a su hija mientras el mayor solo asentía

-No será el primer ni último arreglo de alguien más mayor que el otro-El pelinegro había hablado finalmente causando que su gruesa voz erizara los vellitos de la nuca de Hinata además de ganarse una mirada de odio por parte de Neji- Claro, con todo respeto, Hiashi-san además, prometo que será feliz- Sonrió

-Uhh…Padre, lo siento pero yo realmente no entiendo nada- La joven se decidió a hablar pues todo le resultaba confuso u aquél extraño no le daba buena espina. Hiashi se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos hasta que soltó un gran y pesado suspiro para comenzar a responder su duda.

-Hinata, querida…El es Itachi Uchiha y desde este momento eh decidido que será tu prometido, se casarán en 3 semanas- Habló con amargura, la expresión de su hija no le gustaba nada.

-¡¿Qué?!

Su grito retumbo en aquella sala mientras lo demás no podía hacer nada más que verla. Se puso de pie, tratando de analizar y procesar lo que su padre le dijo. Estaba en blanco, aquello le parecía una decisión tan absurda mientras Neji tenía una mirada triste, una que ella jamás había visto salvo el día en que falleció su tío y padre de Neji Hizashi-san.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Has pensado en mí? ¿…En lo que quiero hacer? Ni siquiera lo conozco ¡Tengo 17 años! -Gruesas lágrimas se formaron en sus orbes saliendo sin control mientras gritaba.

-Hinata-san…-Trató de hablar el Uchiha pero esta vez, él era el interrumpido.

-¡Usted cállese! ¿Como puede venir a nuestro hogar y aceptar esto sin más? Soy menor de edad, no me conoce ¿Por qué…?

La joven Hyuga estaba totalmente histérica, gritando en la sala, hasta que empezó a sentir que el aire le hizo falta y su cuerpo se ponía pesado, "genial" pensó, lo último que le faltaba era desmayarse pero ¿Quién la culpaba? Lo último que vio y escuchó fue a su primo llamarle antes de desplomarse.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para auxiliar a la joven que yacía en el piso. Itachi pretendía tomarla en brazos y colocarla en el sofá pero el castaño menor fue más rápido y fue él quien la tomó para llevarla a su habitación mientras que Hiashi llamaba a las mucamas para que llevaran el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Lamento esto Hiashi, pero si tu no cumples con el trato, toda la información que tengo se filtrará y podrías quedarte en la ruina, o quizás, no sé, en la cárcel- Hiashi estaba realmente furioso por la insolencia de aquél joven.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Mi hija no estaba en esto desde un principio, como ella dijo, es la primera vez que se ven- Habló serio.

-Eso es lo que tú crees, querido "socio"- Y el mayor volvió a sorprenderse- Dentro de 1 semana vendré por ella, pues la llevaré con mi familia.

-El día de la boda, tú me darás todos esos documentos, entendido?- Sentenció el mayor

-¡Por supuesto! Y tú, a tu hermosa hija- Rió victoriosamente- Hasta entonces.

Itachi se fue y Hiashi se dirigió a la habitación de Hinata, con miedo quizás de que su hija le odiase por el resto de sus días. Entró y la vio recostada, con Neji, llorando desconsoladamente en el pecho de este mientras que el joven le acariciaba los cabellos tratando de consolarla inútilmente

-Padre… ¿Por qué?- Le dijo en un hilo de voz a Hiashi quien ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarla, se había atrevido a ofrecer a su hija a la boca del lobo.


	3. No significa que no te deteste

Esta vez les traigo un capitulo un poco más largo (eso creo xD) Espero lo disfruten y me dejen su opinión acerca del capítulo o que les gustaría que pasara. Esperen pronto las partes Leemon a cargo de Danny Kyu :3

Ella había dejado de llorar después de 15 eternos minutos y recibir fuertes abanicadas de sus mucamas. Neji no dejaba de acariciarle la espalda tratando de consolarla mientras su padre se acomodaba en el sillón que se encontraba en aquella blanca habitación luego de haber pensado la forma de explicarle.

-Verás hija…-Dio un largo suspiro mientras sobaba sus sienes- Tu conoces a los Uchiha, conoces lo poderosos que son en el ámbito de los negocios, conoces sus influencias y contactos. Sabes que desde siempre nuestras empresas han sido rivales- Ella asentía mientras sollozaba y limpiaba su nariz lo cual a Neji le pareció tierno, después de todo, aún era una niña.

-Si los conozco….u-una vez me regañaste por posar para uno de s…de sus productos-Habló y tartamudeo evitando volver a llorar debido al sentimiento que contenía en su pecho.

-Hinata-sama-habló finalmente el castaño- Hiashi-sama nunca quiso meterte en este asunto, él te ama y te juro que él no quiere arruinar tu vida-Ella lo miró

-Mi vida, Itachi Uchiha ha conseguido información vital sobre nuestra familia y empresa además de mi historial médico- Ella abrió los ojos en par- él sabe de mi enfermedad y si toda esa información sale a la luz…

-Muchos intentarían comprar la empresa o quizás habrá quienes quieran derrocarlo de su puesto argumentando que como él está enfermo, sus empleos estarían en peligro y que no es capaz de dirigir bien a sus empleados, entre otras cosas- Neji miraba serio por el ventanal de cristal de aquella habitación.

-¿Entonces no me estás sacrificando por la empresa…?- Neji hizo una mueca enternecido.

-Eso no es así mi amor. Solo es si tú estás dispuesta, yo no tengo por qué obligarte, lo que dije que decidí, era para que se fuera y explicarte todo- Hiashi la abrazó siendo correspondido.

-No lo amo padre, pero te amo y prometo que te ayudaré y haré que recuperes esos documentos.

Hiashi se sentía profundamente agradecido con su hija, a pesar de que le ocultaba información, le agradecía hacer todo esto por él mientras que su primo estaba orgulloso de ella y de su valentía para realizar todo esto. Mientras, por otro lado el pelinegro mayor ya en su lujosa mansión le explicaba a su familia únicamente que le había propuesto matrimonio a una chica muy linda la cual les presentaría muy pronto. Su madre casi lo molía a golpes por querer casarse con una menor de edad mientras su padre por querer casarse con una menor de edad y para colmo Hyuga.

Al día siguiente, Hinata se levantó con ayuda de sus mucamas, teniendo un dolor de cabeza terrible pensando haber tenido una pesadilla, pero sabía que no era así pues recordaba lo acontecido el día anterior perfectamente, casa palabra, cada lágrima, cada mirada que aquél hombre le había dirigido analizándola. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y decidió alejar todos esos pensamientos que la abrumaban para luego dar las gracias a las mucamas que se retiraban luego de alzar su cama. Se duchó y vistió a su gusto para asistir a clases, quería ir rápido y contarle a sus mejores amigos que, con su perdón, pero se les casaba en 3 semanas, seguro la golpearían. Subió al auto con ayuda del chofer quien siempre amable le sonreía y al llegar finalmente al instituto tomó su mochila colgándola en un hombro y comenzó a caminar con la mirada hacia abajo, pérdida en sus pensamientos cuando, obviamente chocó con alguien y escuchó varias risitas hasta que subió la mirada y ¡Sorpresa! Los reyes de roma hacían su acto de presencia: Sasori e Ino.

-Lo siento Hina, venías muy distraída y no pude evitar querer chocar contigo a propósito- Sasori hablaba con el puño derecho en su boca tratando de evitar que la peli azul viera que se estaba burlando. A los pocos segundos, la mencionada ya estaba presa en un mar de lágrimas tomando por sorpresa a ambos.

-¿Estás bien? No chocaron muy fuerte Hina- Le habló preocupada la rubia ojiazul pero esta parecía no poder concentrarse debido a los fuertes sollozos que daba

-Es que yo…-comenzó a sollozar-… es muy grande y no…-la fuerza de los sollozos aumentaba-…quería pero amo a mi papá- Y lloró más fuerte para sorpresa de ambos llamando la atención de la gente a su alrededor hasta que ambos la tomaron de los brazos y casi la arrastraron hasta el patio trasero del instituto mientras ella, inútilmente trataba de explicar todo. Los 3 se sentaron y luego de haber calmado a la Hyuga le sacaron toda la información que había sollozado anteriormente.

-Habla clara, fuerte y concretamente ¿Si?- Sentenció la rubia mientras que la otra trataba de no volver a tener un ataque de llanto.

-Voy a casarme en 3 semanas-Dijo mientras sus amigos procesaban la información y la veían con ojos de huevo estrellado y en sus bocas cabían 1000 moscas.

-¡Pero tu ni siquiera tienes novio!-Ino estaba histérica

-¡ ¿Cómo te casas así de la nada?!-Y Sasori no se quedaba atrás

-Ayer, por la tarde….-Y les explicó toda la historia, con cada detalle sin olvidar las razones de su padre, el hombre que sin más aceptó el matrimonio y el consuelo de su primo. Obviamente, el pelirrojo y la rubia reclamaron un millón de veces siendo negados por Hinata quien les dejó en claro que estaba decidida a ayudar a su padre.

-¿Qué pretende si ni siquiera te conoce pequeña?- Le habló Sasori dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-No lo sé, y al parecer no tiene la intención- Y de la nada fue arrastrada por Ino a un rincón del amplio salón de clases.

-Hinata, -¿Y si te pide que le cumplas como mujer?-?- Grave error, la pobre casi se desmalla y el aliento se le iba tratando de asimilar, pero ella tenía razón, después de todo, será su esposa y "ÉL" estaba en todo su derecho de…

-¿Y si me pide que le dé un hijo?-Le susurró a Ino quien se sonrojó ante tal comentario. Era menor que ella y más inocente, pero había que darle la razón.

-¡_OH POR DIOS_!- Ambas pegaron el grito que retumbó en todo el aula haciendo que todos volteara a verlas y Sasori hacía un perfecto y bien ejecutado _"Face Palm"_

Y así estuvieron toda la mañana, gritando, riendo y llorando juntos tras haber acordado pasar bien y juntos las ultimas semanas de clases y soltería de la menor. La salida llegó finalmente y los 3 salieron caminando juntos, como era su gustosa rutina hasta que la menor frenó el paso de la nada a sorpresa de sus amigos. Les pidió discretamente que ambos se acercaran a ella y comenzó a susurrarles.

-No quiero que griten, esto ni siquiera yo lo esperaba pero, ahí está- ambos la miraron con un signo de interrogación a lo que Hinata rojo los ojos evitando volver a llorar- Mi "prometido"

-¿Te refieres al apuesto hombre del carrazo negro?- Hinata asintió- Pues no está mal nunca había visto al gran Itachi Uchiha en persona, solo mi padre para negocios- Y se ganó una mirada de desaprobación de su amiga.

-La momia se ve bien conservada- Comentó el serio de Sasori haciendo reir a las chicas.

-Pasaremos juntos y lo ignoraré- La Hyuga planteó su plan que al instante pusieron en marcha

-¿Ignorarás a tu prometido así como así luego haber venido por ti?- El pelinegro la seguía con la mirada luego de haber visto que ella se había dado cuenta de su presencia y había hecho una "reunión de emergencia" con sus amigos la cual consistía, seguramente en como la Hyuga lo ignoraría. Los 3 se detuvieron juntos luego de la pregunta que más bien parecía advertencia.

-No te ignoro pero mi chofer me espera- Trató de parecer arrogante y al parecer no le funcionó por que el pelinegro sonrió.

-Le dije que se retirara, que yo te llevaría- Sonrió victorioso la ver la cara de indignación de la menor

-Chicos, está bien, ustedes si quieren pueden ir solos a comer, tendré que lidiar con…"_esto_"-Sus planes de ir a comer con la rubia y el pelirrojo se habían esfumado pero no quería arruinarles la tarde a ellos. Ellos asintieron luego de abrazar y despedirse de Hinata; una vez que se fueron, decidió enfrentar al hombre.

-¿Cómo te atreves a venir hasta acá? ¿No te fue suficiente el haberme humillado a mí y a mi familia ayer?-Itachi solo rodó los ojos, la tomó de la cintura y la introdujo hacia su auto aún con la Hyuga gritando, protestando y gritando. Él solo permaneció callado mientras conducía y la Hyuga gritaba hasta al fin haberse estado quieta y callada. Veía por la ventana, resignada, aburrida, seguramente estaba pensando en raptarla ¿Y qué? Al fin y al cabo estaba feliz ayudando a su padre.

-¿Estás dormida?- Habló el mayor.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto ella sin el menor interés.

-Ya verás…

Finalmente llegaron a un restaurante algo lujoso para el gusto de ella pues no estaba vestida adecuadamente a comparación de Itachi. Bajaron del auto y para desgracia de ella, un fotógrafo la reconoció llamando la atención de todos. Se congeló y se quedó parada buscando por donde escapar pero rápidamente fue jalada por Itachi hacia adentro del restaurante donde les prohibieron la entrada a los camarógrafos.

-¡Es Hinata Hyuga y está acompañada de un Uchiha…Es Itachi Uchiha! – Gritó un hombre tras el ventanal comenzando tomar fotos_- ¡Están tomados de la mano! , ¿Estarán saliendo? ¿Habrá un nuevo contrato entre familias?_

La gente no se iba y se empujaban unos a otros tratando de obtener una mejor fotografía por lo que ambos regresaron para sorpresa de Hinata .Ella no estaba acostumbrada a turbas sedientas de noticias, ella daba conferencias de prensa organizadas; Itachi estaba por decir algunas palabras, Hinata pensó que les gritaría a todos. Hubo silencio y los micrófonos y cámaras apuntaban hacia ellos.

-Nosotros vamos a casarnos pronto y no, no hay nuevos negocios, quizás en un futuro, gracias y ahora les pido privacidad y respeto para ambas familias- La menor se sorprendió de lo amable y educado que él podía ser, quizás debía conocerlo mejor, quizás por su bien. Les hicieron más preguntas, sobre su diferencia de edades, la rivalidad de sus familias, etc.

-Señor Uchiha, que piensa su hij….-Fue interrumpido por Itachi

-Eh dicho gracias, compermiso- Y ambos se retiraron y Hinata seguía callada.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Eh?...S-si, gracias…creo-La menor parecía seguir aturdida-¿Por qué me has traído aquí?

-Porque quiero que ambos nos conozcamos mejor ¿Pensaste que te casarías con un desconocido?-Ya se encontraban sentados, bebiendo algo de agua helada mientras Hinata reía internamente a su pregunta

-¿Eso es lo que somos, no?- La Hyuga se recargó en su asiento cruzada de brazos mientras le respondía molesta, lo cual se hacía pensar al mayo en que sería una larga tarde.

-Mi intención no era obligarte ni amenazar a tu padre, pero ¿Cómo acercarme a ti sin que pensaras lo peor?- Trataba de calmarla.

-¿pero no es eso lo que fuiste a mi casa a hacer?-rió- ¿Y qué quieres que piense ahora, que eres la salvación de mi familia, que aun que seas mayor, me enamoraré de ti?- La Hyuga más sarcástica no podía estar y el mayor estaba saliéndose de sus casillas, la paciencia no era su fuerte.

-Es que eso soy Hinata, tengo información de tu padre que muchas mafias estarían dispuestas a todo por ella, por derrocarlo de donde está, ahora ¿Qué te enamorarás de mi? De eso me encargo yo.

Itachi estaba serio mientras Hinata estaba sin habla debido a las palabras de Itachi, además de preguntarse qué clase de cosas habría hecho su padre para que miles de mafias quisieran su cabeza, todo le daba vueltas pero por ahora, lo único que podía hacer era creer en ese hombre sin bajar la guardia.


End file.
